


I’ll make amends.

by starbucks22



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbucks22/pseuds/starbucks22
Summary: After... everything that’s happened between herself and Adora, Catra is determined to at least TRY and make things right. Her opportunity, oddly enough, begins due to Shadow Weaver.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra)
Kudos: 31





	I’ll make amends.

Catra saves Glimmer, Glimmer saves Catra, and the two come to a begrudging truce after they somehow manage to defeat an ugly overlord and save the world. 

Eventually the time comes for everyone to reunite... and Glimmer is smart enough to warn people ahead of time that they’re coming. 

Just, you know, not the  right  people.

And almost  definitely  not at the right time.

Because of this, everyone is surprised. 

Glimmer is dragging Catra along to have an actual, civil introduction with the Princess Alliance, when Adora comes stomping in, with one hand bloodied as her long blonde hair limply drapes her face, and curses spit out of her mouth at a speed that surprises even Glimmer, who’s become known to curse like a sailor. 

Adora has yet to even notice the two. She’s ranting at Bow, (who has also yet to notice the two,) so fast that he’s having trouble keeping up.

“And I fucking swear that mother fucking bitch came up to me this morning all ‘Oh, but we plotted together before! Why do you want nothing to do with me now?’  I never wanted anything to do with her in the first place.  She was all, ‘Let the past be the past Adora, why are you avoiding me?’ I was about  one second  away from punching her right in her stupid face- which, by the way, I hardly ever see! Then, you know, I naturally went off on her-“

“Adora,” Bow tries to say, frowning in what is probably both confusion and concern. “You’re shaking.”

The others tear their gaze away from the newcomers to look over at the blonde, trying to figure out if their friend is correct or not.

He is. 

“It’s because I’m so mad,” she tries to say flippantly, and most of the group can’t even tell that she’s lying right to their faces. Catra, who’s in the back, slowly tries to make her presence known, hoping that if the other girl actually sees her, she’ll shoot straight from scared to furious in two seconds flat. If Adora actually notices, she makes no indication of it. She wastes no time in launching straight back into her rambling. “But I hadn’t actually gotten into a fight at that point, but the two of us were arguing, but it was fine and all was well because I knew that as soon as I just forced myself to say what I needed to say, I would be just fine.” She takes a deep breath, shaking even harder. “So she just- comes up, gets all up in my personal space, and tried to like, touch my face. And I just- just lashed out.” She nods down at her hand. Her voice catches and she finally seems to slow down, albeit slightly. By this point, almost nobody can actually understand her anymore. 

A special few, though, can.

An even more select few know what she’s talking about.

“I didn’t punch her,” she says after a few seconds. “I- I think I wanted to, though. I still do. I almost  did.  I was going to punch her right in the face- well, sort of. I was going to do it but last second I just totally panicked and I couldn’t do it and I punched a wall near her head instead-“

“Adora.” Bow’s voice comes out a tad bit too sharp as he tries to catch her attention. “You need to calm down, okay?” She watches him quietly.“I’m guessing that’s why your hand is bruised?”

She nods jerkily. 

He looks confused. “Why are you so frightened if you didn’t even get in a fight?”

Glimmer and Catra, both in the back, face palm loudly at that. Somehow, nobody notices.

Glimmer’s blood boils. “She’s afraid of Shadow Weaver, isn’t she.” It doesn’t come out as a question, but Catra answers her anyway.

“Yes.”

“ Why?  I mean, I can guess, but it’s not like she’s exactly willing to give us any information.”

“Made her afraid to be anything but the best, made her afraid of punishment. Anytime anybody under her messed up, she got dragged away. Usually I did too, but not at the same time, and probably not for the exact same reasons. I don’t know what would happen when I’m not around, but I doubt that it’s anything very good. Sometimes just touching her is enough to make her all,” she flicks a lazy hand over at the shaking princess. “That.”

The small girl stares, unused to the other teenager opening up like this, even if it isn’t about herself. “Why are you telling me all of this?” 

She grits her teeth as guilt flashes over her face. Over the past days, weeks, months- they aren’t sure, but still- that’s become a familiar sight from both of them. 

“Because maybe you can help.”

“How could I help? Adora’s furious with me right now.”

“Yeah?” she lets out a bitter laugh. “She hates me a lot more than she hates you. You’re the better option here.”

“I don’t know what to do,” she admits, sounding disappointed and just a bit frantic. “I should know what to do.”

“Then I’ll tell you- oh come on.”

“What?” Glimmer stands up on her tip-toes, trying to see whatever it is that Catra is staring at. Turns out that it’s just Bow, who, in an attempt to once again catch his best friend’s attention, is grabbing at her arm. 

“Bad move,” Catra hisses. She hesitates at first, moves one foot forward and one foot back. Then, once she squints, leans forward, and sees someone coming in the distance, she shakes off her reluctance entirely and pushes through the crowd, dragging Glimmer along with her. 

“What’s going on? Why are we running? Is it the Horde?”

“Just shut up and keep moving.”

“Hi!” Bow is pleasantly saying to someone, waving. He’s blissfully clueless to the argument going on in the back. “Heading off to go tend to your flowers?”

“Ah, yes,” an uncomfortably familiar voice is replying. Shadow Weaver is holding a brand new looking flower pot. There’s what looks like a pair of white roses inside of it. “I need to go plant these.” Even as she says that, though, she doesn’t take off for her garden. She stares down the group and stays put. “And... what’s going on here?”

“Oh!” he flashes a dazzling grin. “Glimmer’s back! We’re all waiting here for her!” He purposely, wisely does not mention the girl that she informed him she would be forcing along. He has enough situational awareness to  not  say anything. 

Catra suddenly skids to a halt. The princess behind her does, too, and just barely avoids slamming into the other girl’s back. 

“What is your  problem?”

She says nothing, just points slightly off to the left, where Bow is still dazzling and Adora is... sitting on the ground?

“What’s the deal with her?” 

Again, nothing. Just points at the tall teenager, who’s sitting on the ground, holding her still dripping hand against her chest. One of her legs is curled up against chest while one of her legs is stretched straight out in front of her. It looks just about as bad as her hand, if not worse. She’s wincing. 

“She didn’t say anything about that. What did she do, kick a wall?”

At that, Catra speaks up. Realization seems to light up her eyes. “That absolute, self-sacrificing idiot.”

“What?” She’s heard the girl scream and yell about Adora, so really, in comparison, that’s unbelievably mild. It’s concerning. 

“She didn’t  hit a wall,”  she hisses out, sounding genuinely frustrated- and even concerned- for her ex-best friend’s sake. “The dumbass got in a fight.”

“ What?”

“Keep your voice down! Look, there’s no doubt in my mind. She got in a fight,” oddly enough, her eyes seem to darken with anger as she continues, “And she wasn’t the one that threw the first punch.”

“Okay. What makes you think so?” The words don’t come out as suspicious sounding as they would in the past. 

“Trust me. I know.”

“Well that’s cryptic- aw, fuck.”

“What?” Catra blinks back into focus. She tries to keep her eyes aimed forward and just instantly sighs. “How stupid can she  be?”

“Is this really the right time to be insulting her?” Glimmer hisses out. She elbows the (seemingly) taller girl. “Do it on your own time!”

“I’m not insulting  her ,” She points away from the growing only tenser Adora, over to Shadow Weaver, who’s either not taking a hint when she sees one, or she just doesn’t care, because she keeps stalking closer and closer to the blonde. The teenager keeps backing further and further away. “I’m insulting  her. Why isn’t anybody doing anything?”

“Wow, be careful there, it’ll look like you actually care.”

Shadow Weaver moves forward once again, even closer than before. She reaches her hand out, Adora winces, and Catra can’t just stand by anymore and watch this shit like she used to.

“That’s because I do,” she just barely manages to bite out before she’s pushing people past her and making her presence undoubtably known. “Hey, Shadow Freak! Turn around!”

Predictably, the woman does. Unpredictability, she doesn’t leave Catra’s ex bff. That could be a problem. 

Also predictably, everybody’s gaze turns to her. Unfortunately, there’s no way that that could be avoided. No way around it. So she simply stands up tall and pulls her over-confident act to the forefront. For the most part, it works.

Well, she’s always been one for dramatics. 

“Back away from her.”

The woman doesn’t. “Oh, we’re just having a friendly little conversation, aren’t we Adora?”

Adora, looking just about ready to do a hit and run- just with her fists instead of a vehicle- settles for shooting a hate filled, icy glare at Shadow Weaver. (She’s still shaking.)

“Well isn’t that familiar?” mumbles Catra, low enough that only Glimmer, who looks briefly confused, can hear her. 

“Okay, can someone explain what’s going on here?” A new voice (luckily) calls out. It’s coming from who’s possibly the only somewhat positive adult figure that any of these kids have. It’s Micah, recovering and pleased to just be home. “You.” He squints and points a rather accusatory finger at Shadow Weaver. When the woman shoots him a rather suspicious look, Catra, (and Micah, for that matter,) both seem to snap.

Catra grabs one arm and Micah grabs the other, and the two slowly begin dragging her away. 

“Wait,” a clear, somewhat shaky, and entirely familiar voice calls out loudly. The brunette doesn’t turn around to see who’s talking. She already knows.

She’s always known.

“What are you doing here?” Her voice doesn’t sound as battle-ready and angry as her fierce, piercing glare from so long ago had. It doesn’t sound very friendly, though, either- it’s neutral. Probably  too  neutral. Nobody points that out, though.

“I’m here with Glimmer.” It’s a smooth but obvious avoidance of the question at hand. 

“I got that. We all get that. That’s why nobody attacked you yet.”

Yeah, I was kind of curious about that, not gonna lie. 

Catra knows that she needs to have a conversation with the other girl, knows that she has to give her a long overdue apology, but there’s just no time for it at the moment... 

A thought comes to mind. A potentially good thought, maybe. Better than her usual plots, she knows that much for sure. 

“Adora,” and that’s the other teenager’s real name spoken seriously, no tricks or smirks or games involved. It’s weird. It sounds weird, coming off of her tongue. So does the question, “Can you show me around sometime later today?”

She can feel the blonde’s stare, but doesn’t comment on it. She’s aware that making comments might not get her very far, especially when she’s intending to at least attempt to make amends. 

Either way, she’s not expecting an actual agreement.

“...Yeah. I’d like that.”

Adora’s stare fades away to a familiar smile, and Catra can’t help but feel like there’s progress there. 

It’s promising.

It’s good. 


End file.
